Werewolf Party Game : EXO
by Minori Anra
Summary: [REMAKE] [UP CHAPTER 1 AND 2] [Anra & Rayyeol Collab Fic] Baekhyun tak ingin seperti ini. Ia tidak ingin mengalami hal mengerikan ini. "MARI BERPESTA!" / "Baekhyun, aku akan melindungimu." / "Kau pembohong!" / "Vote dia, atau kau mati." / ChanBaek / EXO OT12 / YAOI / Review? :)
1. Chapter 1 : Day 0

**WEREWOLF**

Seorang namja membuka perlahan kedua matanya. Suasana gelap membuatnya harus menyesuaikan diri. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit sehabis terbentur sesuatu.

"Dimana ini...?"

Ia menoleh sekitar dengan takut-takut. Yang dapat ia lihat hanyalah sebuah ruangan usang dengan lemari yang telah rapuh dimakan usia, balok-balok kayu, banyaknya sarang laba-laba, dan bercak merah di lantai yang berdebu yang samar-samar terlihat olehnya dari cahaya di jendela. Ia kembali mengingat apa yang terjadi padanya sambil melihat sekitar.

"G-gelap..." lirihnya dengan suara tertahan. "Tempat apa ini..."

Ia masih tak mengerti dimana dirinya sekarang. Ketika tangannya bergerak, tak sengaja ia menyentuh sebuah benda persegi. Alisnya berkerut dan menatap benda tersebut cukup lama. Benda tersebut berbentuk persegi panjang seperti ponsel. Pada bawah layar terdapat sebuah tombol.

Ragu-ragu, ia menekan tombol tersebut kemudian benda tersebut bercahaya. Sekelilingnya diselimuti cahaya. Namja itu memejamkan matanya karena silau. Begitu cahaya menghilang, ia berada di tempat berbeda sekarang. Sebuah tempat seperti ruangan berwarna biru. Ia duduk di depan layar sekarang, bukan lagi di lantai berdebu.

**SELAMAT DATANG DI WEREWOLF PARTY! BYUN BAEKHYUN!**

Lelaki itu membulatkan matanya. Suara dari layar itu memenuhi ruangan. Di layar, terdapat emoticon [^_^].

"Kau tahu namaku?"

**TENTU. **

"Kenapa aku ada disini? Tempat apa ini?" Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya.

**[ OwO ]**

**BUKANNYA ITU KEINGINANMU?**

"Apa maksudmu?"

**KALIAN ADA DISINI, KARENA KEINGINAN KALIAN MASING-MASING.**

**KAU INGIN UANG BUKAN?**

Baekhyun terdiam. "Kau... akan memberiku uang?"

**TENTU, ASAL KAU BISA BERTAHAN DALAM GAME INI.**

"Game?"

**AKU AKAN MENJELASKAN TENTANG GAME INI SEKARANG.**

**DENGARKAN, OKE?**

"Ya, ya, ya. Cepat jelaskan." Baekhyun melipat tangannya didepan dada.

**WEREWOLF PARTY ADALAH SEBUAH GAME BERSAMA TEMAN. SETIAP ORANG AKAN MENDAPAT PERAN UNTUK MENJALANI GAME INI. TIM DIBAGI MENJADI DUA. TIM WOLF ADALAH TIM JAHAT, DAN TIM WARGA DESA ADALAH TIM BAIK. SETIAP ORANG MEMILIKI PERAN MASING-MASING DAN SKILL MASING-MASING. TAPI ADA JUGA PERAN YANG BERSIFAT INDIVIDU.**

"Jadi maksudmu, game ini ada tiga tim? Individu, warga desa, dan wolf. Benar kan?"

**WAH [ ^v^ ] TEPAT SEKALI.**

**HANYA SATU TIM YANG DAPAT MENANG. LALU MENDAPATKAN HADIAH UANG 500 JUTA WON.**

"L-lima ratus juta?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. "DAEBAK!"

**TUGAS WARGA DESA ADALAH MEMBUNUH WOLF DAN TUGAS WOLF ADALAH MEMBUNUH WARGA DESA. SAAT PUKUL 9 MALAM, SEMUA MEMASUKI KAMAR DAN DILARANG KELUAR DARI KAMARNYA. ADA PENGECUALIAN UNTUK ORANG YANG BERJAGA. SETIAP ORANG MEMILIKI KESEMPATAN BERJAGA SATU MALAM SATU ORANG DAN TIDAK BOLEH SAMA SETIAP MALAMNYA. **

**PADA MALAM HARI, WOLF AKAN MEMBUNUH 1 ORANG, DAN WARGA DESA AKAN DIBERI KESEMPATAN UNTUK MEMBUNUH SESEORANG YANG DICURIGAI PADA SIANG HARI MELALUI VOTING. PUKUL 12 SIANG ADALAH WAKTU SEMUANYA UNTUK VOTING. SAAT VOTING, KALIAN BOLEH TIDAK MEMILIH. NAMUN HASIL VOTING HARUS ADA. HASIL VOTING TIDAK BOLEH MEMILIKI NILAI YANG SAMA. JIKA SAMA AKAN DIADAKAN VOTING ULANG. JIKA TIDAK MEMILIH JUGA, SESEORANG AKAN DIHUKUM. TIDAK BOLEH MEMBUNUH DENGAN NIAT SENDIRI. PERATURANNYA TIDAK BOLEH DILANGGAR ATAU KALIAN AKAN MENDAPAT HUKUMAN.**

**AKU MEMBERI KALIAN KALUNG. KALUNG ITU TIDAK AKAN BISA MUSNAH SAMPAI KALIAN MENYELESAIKAN GAME INI. **

**DAN KALIAN AKAN MENDAPATKAN INFO TENTANG SEMUA PERAN, BIODATA PEMAIN, DAN SKILL RAHASIA KALIAN SETELAH MEMILIH KARTU :) **

**DILARANG MEMPERLIHATKAN KARTU KALIAN PADA PEMAIN LAIN. SAAT KALIAN TERBUNUH, KARTU MILIK KALIAN AKAN TERLIHAT.**

Baekhyun melihat 12 kartu dilayar. Kartu biru bergambar serigala itu adalah penentu perannya setelah ini. Baekhyun menekan salah satu kartu pada layar. Setelah menekan, kartu lainnya berubah menjadi hitam satu per satu.

"Kenapa yang lain kartunya menghitam?"

**ITU ARTINYA PEMAIN LAIN JUGA SEDANG MEMILIH KARTU YANG BELUM DIPILIH.**

**BAIKLAH. SEMUA SUDAH MEMILIH! MARI KITA LIHAT KARTUMU, BAEKHYUN! :)**

Baekhyun menatap layar. Kartu pilihannya berputar dan terbuka. Terdapat simbol mata di sana, mata berwarna biru dengan cahaya hijau.

SEER.

"_Seer_?" Baekhyun mengangkat alisnya.

Kartu itu menghilang.

**PERAN YANG BAGUS, BAEKHYUN. KAU ORANG TERPENTING BAGI WARGA DESA.**

"Apa yang terjadi jika timku kalah?"

**HM? TENTU SAJA MATI. [ VwV ]**

Baekhyun merasakan degup jantungnya mulai kacau. "B-bisa kah aku tidak bermain game ini?" Baekhyun gugup. "Kau tahu kan, aku tidak ingin mengorbankan nyawaku demi uang."

**OUT = DEAD**

**HASILNYA AKAN SAMA SAJA WALAUPUN KAU KELUAR DARI GAME INI, BAEKHYUN-SSHI**

**JADI, SELAMAT BERJUANG, DEMI 500 JUTA WON! :D**

"APA? TUNGGU!"

Baekhyun melihat sekitarnya mulai memudar. Ia menatap tubuhnya yang ikut memudar.

Tubuh Baekhyun pun menghilang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**PARTY**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**ROLE**

[ Seer ]  
Seorang warga desa yang dapat melihat kartu masing-masing pemain, satu kali setiap malam.

[ Bodyguard ]  
Seorang warga desa yang tubuhnya sekuat baja dan dapat melindungi siapapun yang ingin ia lindungi setiap malam 1 orang. Tidak bisa menyerang, hanya sebagai pelindung.

[ Docter ]  
Seorang warga desa yang dapat melindungi siapapun yang ingin ia lindungi setiap malam 1 orang dan tidak dapat dibunuh saat tervoting.

[ Snipper ]  
Seorang penembak jitu yang jika mendapat serangan 1 kali tetap hidup dalam 2 hari, dan akan meledak setelahnya dalam 24 jam.

[ Gunner ]_  
_ Seorang penembak jitu dan bisa menjadi pelindung Snipper.

[ King ]  
Seorang raja yang harus dilindungi. Jika terbunuh, tim Wolf dan tim Warga Desa kehilangan 1 anggotanya masing-masing.

[ Hunter ]  
Seorang pemburu yang memburu siapapun. Memiliki misi tersendiri. Jika membunuh orang yang bukan targetnya, otomatis mati.

[ Alpha Werewolf ]  
Seorang _werewolf_ yang bertugas membunuh. Jika terbunuh, dapat hidup kembali menjadi _Serial Killer _selama satu hari. (Info : Serial Killer dapat membunuh tanpa terikat waktu dalam satu hari)

[ Gamma Werewolf ]  
Seorang _werewolf_ yang bertugas membunuh. Jika terbunuh, dapat merasuki tubuh siapapun dalam satu hari. (Info : Bisa membunuh lagi, ataupun tidak)

[ Omega Werewolf ]  
Seorang _werewolf_ yang bertugas membunuh. Jika membunuh, ia mendapat kan role pemain yang terbunuh.

.

.

.

**SKILL**

[ Seer ]

_Jika Gunner terbunuh, senjatanya akan menjadi milikmu :)_

.

.

.

**TEAM**

Villager [ total members : 7 ]

_Role of members : Seer, Seer, Bodyguard, Bodyguard, Docter, Snipper, Gunner_

**ENEMY**

Team Wolf [ total members : 3 ]

_Role of members : Alpha, Gamma, Omega_

Solo [ total members : 2 ]

_Role of members : King, Hunter_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**GAME**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WELCOME TO WEREWOLF PARTY GAME**

**[ OwO ]**

**HAI KALIAN SEMUA**

**SEBELUM MEMULAI GAME, KALIAN AKAN BERKENALAN DULU DENGAN PARA PEMAIN**

**YANG RAMAH DAN SOPAN YA SESAMA PEMAIN **

**[ ^v^ ]**

.

.

.

_._

_._

_._

**DAY 0**

**Baekhyun - **_**Online**_**.**

Baekhyun menatap sekitar. Mereka kini berada di ruang chat, tetapi ia merasa berada di langit, karena sekitarnya adalah awan dan langit biru. Baekhyun menatap ke lantai. Ia kini berpijak di suatu lantai berbentuk lingkaran. Baekhyun tidak sendirian. Ada pemain lainnya disini. Sekitar duabelas orang berdiri melingkar. Baekhyun hanya dapat melihat bayangan hitam saja dari orang-orang tersebut. Ditengah mereka ada sebuah cahaya yang menampilkan sebuah robot dengan wajah komputer yang bertuliskan WELCOME. Ia melambai pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menghitung mereka semua.

**CHECK MEMBERS IN ROOMCHAT [ OwO ]**

Suara robot itu memenuhi ruangan dengan emotikon wajah yang berubah menjadi **:D**

**KRIS, SUHO, CHEN, TAO, LUHAN, SEHUN, CHANYEOL, LAY, KAI, KYUNGSOO, XIUMIN, BAEKHYUN**

**YEY! AKHIRNYA LENGKAP. TERIMAKASIH SUDAH MENUNGGU!**

Csst!

Perlahan, dari bawah kaki Baekhyun muncul cahaya hingga ke atas kepalanya. Tidak hanya Baekhyun, semua orang disana pun begitu. Hingga akhirnya, tidak ada lagi sosok hitam itu. Baekhyun dapat melihat semua wajah mereka.

"BAEKHYUN!" Sosok disampingnya tersenyum lebar. Baekhyun menatapnya. Pria ini tinggi, senyumnya lebar, plester terlihat dipipinya, memakai _T-shirt_ hitam, dan rambutnya merah menyala. Baekhyun merasa mengenal pria ini, namun ia tidak yakin.

"Kau... mengenalku?"

"Ya! Aku Chanyeol! Kau ingat aku kan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap.

_Aku Chanyeol._

_Aku Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol._

_Chanyeol._

_Chan—_

"_Saranghae, Baekhyun."_

Mulut Baekhyun langsung terbuka lebar, terkejut. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhnya membelakangi Chanyeol. Ia teringat kejadian waktu itu. Ia mengumpat sendiri.

"Chanyeol... Bukan Chanyeol yang itu kan? Kenapa dia disini?! Pasti bukan! Akh sial!"

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun membeku, lalu dengan kaku ia kembali menghadap Chanyeol dan tersenyum canggung. "Hai, Chanyeol-sshi!"

"Aku... senang bertemu denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap. "Aa—Ahahaha! Aku juga!"

"KAU! KENAPA KAU DISINI, SIALAN!"

Suara tersebut mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Namja cantik diarah yang berlawanan dengan mereka sedang mengamuk tak jelas dan ditahan oleh namja disampingnya. "Hentikan Lu!"

"Bukan urusanmu." Namja yang menjadi objek emosi itu menyahut cuek. Wajahnya datar, namun matanya menatap sinis namja cantik itu.

"ARGHH! YAK! Robot gila!" Namja cantik itu menghempaskan kasar tangan pria yang menahannya dan menatap kesal robot yang berada ditengah-tengah mereka. Ia mencengkram pagar pembatas dengan gigi menggertak. "Kenapa aku harus memainkan game ini? Lalu kenapa harus ada dia disini?!"

**WOWOWOWOW, MAAF NONA. AKU TIDAK TAHU TENTANG APA KENAPA DAN BAGAIMANA NAMJA TAMPAN ITU ADA DISINI. [ UvU ]**

"Pfft. Bahkan robot saja tahu gender aslimu." Ejek namja berwajah tampan itu. Namja cantik itu naik pitam. Ia hanya bisa melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada pagar pembatas. "Sialan kau Oh Sehun..."

"Err... Seseorang bisa beritahu aku? Dimana kita sebenarnya?" Namja berkulit tan berbicara, mengalihkan topik pembicaraan dendam pribadi dua pemain itu.

"Bukankah sudah jelas? Kita berada di _Werewolf Party Game_." Sehun menyahut.

"Ah, aku benci peranku." Namja tampan berkulit putih itu mulai menyahut. Namja berlesung pipi yang berada disampingnya menoleh. "Memang apa peranmu, emm...?"

"Suho." Namja itu tersenyum kecil. "Ah, maaf. Tapi aku tak bisa memberitahukannya."

Sehun mendengus. "Kupikir, tidak ada satupun dari kalian yang akan menyebutkan peran kalian."

"Aku setuju. Itu tindakan bodoh." Namja tinggi berwajah blasteran yang berada disampingnya melipat dada.

"Aku juga setuju dengan Kris." Namja dengan lingkaran mata hitam dibawah matanya berbicara. "Jadi, harus apa kita sekarang?"

"Informasi yang kutahu, wolfmulai beraksi nanti malam. Lalu yang lainnya menebak pembunuhnya dan melakukan _vote_." Namja dengan ekspresi hangat itu berbicara.

"Kalau begitu kita tidur saja. Lagipula permainan belum dimulai. Permainan benar-benar dimulai besok, kau tahu?" namja berwajah imut menyahut.

"Dan mungkin salah satu dari kita akan terbunuh malam ini..." Baekhyun berkata, dan seketika suasana hening.

"Emm... Kupikir, kita harus melindungi satu sama lain dan bekerja sama." Suho mengusulkan pendapat. Beberapa mengangguk.

"Aku setuju." Kai menjentikkan jarinya.

"Aku juga setuju bahwa kita harus saling melindungi dan bekerja sama. Tetapi, diantara kita ada penyusup kan? Kita tidak tahu kartu mereka. Bisa saja mereka adalah tim musuh. Kau akan mati, bodoh." Sehun menyahut sarkastik.

"Setidaknya, kau harus jujur mengatakan peranmu dan mau saling bekerja sama. Buat yang lain percaya kau adalah tim yang baik." Tao menyahut.

"Memangnya boleh mengatakan peran kita?"

Mereka semua menatap robot yang berada ditengah mereka. Robot itu hanya menampilkan tiga titik.

**[ . . . ]**

**KALIAN BERTANYA PADAKU?**

Kris mendengus. "Itu tidak terlalu membantu, kawan. Aku yakin, seorang _werewolf_ akan mengaku bahwa dirinya tim baik."

"Bagaimana jika seseorang mengatakan rolenya tanpa menunjukkan kartunya, Robot-sshi?"

**BOLEH SAJA. ITU TIDAK AKAN MELANGGAR ATURAN. KALIAN BISA SAJA BOHONG TENTANG ROLE KALIAN KAN?**

"Asalkan tidak menunjukkan kartu. Oke, kita aman dan tidak dihukum." Ucap namja bermata bulat.

Namja berwajah hangat itu menyentuh leher belakangnya. "Kurasa tim _villager_ akan menang."

"Ah, aku tidak ingin mati..." Namja berlesung pipi itu menyahut lesu.

"Sudah cek kartu skill rahasia kalian? Aku tidak tahu kapan menggunakannya dan apakah kartuku akan membantu, haha." Namja imut tadi tertawa renyah.

"Gunakan kartu itu pada hal yang sangat penting. Hal yang sangat penting saja." Sehun memberitahu.

"Benar. Karena kartu itu hanya berguna satu kali." Suho menyetujui.

**YA SEPERTINYA KALIAN SUDAH TIDAK SABAR BERMAIN YA [ UvU ]**

**BAGAIMANA KALAU KALIAN KENALAN DULU DAN MEMAHAMI PEMAIN YANG BERADA DISINI? OH, WALAUPUN BEBERAPA DARI KALIAN SUDAH SALING KENAL. LEBIH ENAK KALAU SAMBIL MINUM TEH KAN?**

Mendadak semuanya tertarik ke lingkaran dimana tempat pertama mereka berdiri. Semua kaget. Kemudian muncul sebuah kursi di belakang mereka dan mereka ditarik untuk duduk. Secangkir teh muncul didepan mereka dan siap diminum.

**TERIMAKASIH SEMUANYA SUDAH DUDUK HIHIHI. AKU AKAN MEMPERKENALKAN PARA PEMAIN YANG SUDAH AKU SELIDIKI SEBELUMNYA. TOH, KALIAN SEMUA JUGA TAHU KAN KENAPA KALIAN DISINI?**

**UNTUK... 500 JUTA WON! YEY! KIKIKIKIKIK!**

**BAIKLAH, AKAN KUPERKENALKAN KALIAN SATU SATU. UNTUK KEAMANAN, SUARA KALIAN TIDAK AKAN TERDENGAR OLEH SIAPAPUN SUPAYA KITA FOKUS, OKE?**

**READY?**

**GO!**

Semuanya menggelap. Baekhyun hanya bisa menatap cahaya yang menyinari salah satu dari mereka. Cahaya itu menyinari namja bermata bulat.

**Do Kyungsoo.**

**Umur? 18 tahun. Seorang pelajar SMA yang kutu buku. Pintar dan sering mendapat beasiswa. Hidup sebatang kara dan sedang terlilit hutang. Kejahatan kriminal yang pernah dilakukan? Tidak ada. **

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. Mungkin ia sedikit tersinggung karena tujuannya berada disini secara tak langsung sudah diumbar oleh robot tersebut. Cahaya meredup, dan kali ini menyinari Suho.

**Kim Joonmyun, atau Suho.**

**Umur 20 tahun. Seorang anak dari CEO KIM PROJECT. Pintar, cerdas, kaya, dan mewarisi usaha ayahnya. Kejahatan kriminal yang pernah dilakukan? Nol. **

**Hihihi, kira-kira kenapa ya Suho ada disini? Kikikikikik.**

Suho tersenyum kecil.

Cahaya meredup dan menyorot Chanyeol. Namja itu hanya memandang sekitar dengan ekspresi datar.

**Park Chanyeol**

**Umur 18 tahun. Seorang pelajar SMA, satu sekolah dengan Byun Baekhyun, dan teman kecilnya Kim Jongin atau Kai. Wohohoho! Seorang ketua yang menguasai tiga lingkungan preman. **

**Masa mudamu sangat menantang ya Chanyeol-sshi. **

Chanyeol hanya mematung, tak ada niat untuk menjawab. Baekhyun menggigit kuku jempolnya. _Ternyata memang dia._

**Kejahatan kriminal yang pernah dibuat... etto, mencuri, memalak, membully, berkelahi, dan pernah membuat teman sekelasnya sekarat. Uwww. Banyak ya Hihihi**

Baekhyun memejamkan matanya saat cahaya itu menyinarinya. Baekhyun menatap canggung sekitar. Ia bahkan tak bisa menatap apapun selain warna hitam sekarang.

**Byun Baekhyun**

**Umur 18 tahun. Seorang pelajar SMA. Hidupnya miskin. Ibunya sakit-sakitan. Seorang pria yang bekerja di cafe demi menghidupi kehidupannya. Uhuhuhu... Tentu saja, kejahatan kriminalnya tidak ada!**

Cahaya berhenti menyinarinya dan kini menyinari sosok disampingnya.

**Zhang Yixing**

**20 tahun. Seorang bartender, dan anak seorang pemilik yayasan anak yatim piatu. Teman dekat Xi Luhan dan Wu Yifan. Kejahatan kriminal? Tidak ada!**

Kali ini cahaya menyinari namja berkulit tan.

**Kim Jongin atau Kai**

**18 tahun. Seorang pelajar SMA. Teman dekat Chanyeol dan sepupunya Kim Jongdae. Berandalan yang membela keadilan. Wow! Kejahatan kriminalnya? Nol!**

**Sekarang giliran—Xi Luhan!**

**Umur 21 tahun. Seorang pelayan kafe. Hidup sebatang kara karena ayah dan ibunya dibunuh pembunuh bayaran. Ahh! Menyeramkan!**

Luhan menggeram kesal, terlihat jelas ekspresi kekesalannya sekarang.

**Teman dekat Zhang Yixing dan Wu Yifan. Kejahatan kriminal? Tidak ada. Tapi sempat ingin melakukan bunuh diri. Hiiii!**

**Cahaya menyinari—Wu Yifan.**

**Wu Yifan atau Kris. Umur 21 tahun. Seorang bodyguard dari seorang putri China. Yatim piatu. Kejahatan kriminal? Memukuli penjahat. Aww [ OwO ]**

**Selanjutnya, Kim Minseok—Xiumin!**

**Umur 21 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa kedokteran Korea Selatan. Teman satu angkatan dengan Kim Jongdae. Kejahatan kriminal? Nol.**

**Lalu, Kim Jongdae! Biasa disebut Chen.**

**Umur 21 tahun. Seorang mahasiswa seni. Teman satu angkatan dengan Xiumin dan kejahatan kriminalnya tidak ada.**

Cahaya menyinari tubuh pria tinggi berpakaian serba hitam itu.

**Oh Sehun**

**Umur 17 tahun. Seorang pembunuh bayaran. Eh? Wahahahahaha! Ini lucu. Hihihihihi! Dijual orang tuanya saat berumur enam tahun. Hidupnya dihabiskan sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Kejahatan kriminal... tentu saja membunuh orang. Yang menariknya, salah satu korbannya keluarga Xi loh! Iya kan? Luhan-sshi [ UvU ]**

Luhan tiba-tiba disorot. Mimiknya sudah marah bukan main. Ia terus-terusan menatap Sehun tajam, seolah-olah ingin menelannya bulat-bulat.

Semuanya kembali gelap tiba-tiba. Lalu menyorot orang terakhir.

**Dan yang terakhir. Huang Zitao. Umur 17 tahun dan dia adalah partner Oh Sehun. Wow! Apa kau juga membunuh pasangan Xi bersama Sehun? Hihihihi!**

Tao hanya menampilkan seringai dibibir tipisnya.

_PTAS!_

Mendadak semuanya terang. Suasana kembali seperti saat mereka berkumpul. Robot itu tertawa.

**NAH BAGAIMANA? MENARIK KAN! HIHIHIHI!**

**JADI, KARENA SEMUANYA SUDAH SELESAI, KITA AKAN MEMULAI PERMAINAN.**

**SAMPAI JUMPA! [ ^v^ ]**

Perlahan, tubuh mereka memudar, satu per satu dan tempat mereka berdiri kini kosong.

**SEMUANYAAAAAA! [ OwO ]**

**OFFLINE!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WEREWOLF PARTY GAME : EXO**

**Author : MINORI ANRA & ****RAYYEOL**

**.**

**.**

**COLLABORATION FICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 1 : DAY 0**_** – END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**BACOD ZONE**_

**Anra : UHUK! UHUK!**

**Ray : HALO! :D**

**Anra : Halo semua! :D Kembali lagi bersama diriku, Minori Anra daaaannnn ditemani oleh teman saya! Rayyeol! *sound clap* *prok prok prok prok**

**Ray : Ini ide bermula saat kami berdua sedang main game werewolf party wkwkwk sebenarnya game ini sudah kami mainkan sejak duuuuuuuuuuuuuulu sekali. Fic ini juga sudah pernah dibuat, tapi gagal gegara konsep yang aku buat terhapus TwT *bungkuk-bungkuk* Maafffffffff**

**Anra : Jadi, sejak itu kami ga update, ditambah saya yang sibuk UN dan sibuk ngurus masuk kuliah dan mengalami fase-fase maba *nangis* Ray juga sibuk ujian, jadi kami menganggurkan fic colab pertama kami ini dengan berat hati QwQ**

**Ray : Tapi meski sibuk, kami masih setia mau ngetik. Soalnya tangan ini gatal banget mau ngetik tentang Exo, terutama ChanBaek [UwU] Jadi kami akhirnya main werewolf lagi. Sekarang kami main yang werewolf online. Ada di playstore android wkwkwk *numpang promosi* yaa, masih beta sih. Tapi menurutku asik lho wkwkwk, musti make bahasa Inggris sih, dan santai juga mainnya.**

**Anra : Lalu kenapa kami colab? Ya pengen ngerasain sih, gimana kalo kami berkolaborasi hihihi. Dua kepala dijadiin satu fic. Berhubung juga gaya bahasa kami agak mirip, lebih suka yang semi formal gitu deh. Jadi kami mau coba buat fic dari hobi game kami. Mohon kerjasamanya, partner! *Senyum ala Chanyeol**

**Ray : Yosh! Dan akhirnya kami membuat konsep ulang dan me-remake fic ini. Jadi sebagai permintaan maaf, kami langsung update dua chapter. Dan yeah, sedikit ada perubahan dari fic WPG sebelumnya hehehe**

**Anra : Semoga suka ya :D dan berikan reviewnyaaaa**

**Ray : Jangan lupa follow dan favoritnya hihihihi **

_**See you!**_


	2. Chapter 2 : Game Start

**WEREWOLF PARTY GAME : EXO**

**AUTHOR : MINORI ANRA & ****RAYYEOL**

**.**

**.**

**COLLABORATION FICTION**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WELCOME TO WEREWOLF PARTY GAME**

**MARI BERPESTA!**

.

.

.  
**DEADLINE  
DAY 10**

_._

_._

_._

**Chapter 2**

**GAME START!**

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan bangkit. Ia menatap sekitar. Sebuah ruangan bercat coklat mengelilinginya. Ia kini berada di sebuah ruang tamu. Apakah ini sebuah rumah? Baekhyun menatap sekitar. Benar. Ia kini berada di sebuah rumah. Ada sofa, meja, beberapa makanan dan minuman. Lalu ada tangga menuju keatas, bahkan ada dapur. Seperti sebuah penginapan.

Baekhyun menatap pemain lainnya yang tertidur di lantai sepertinya tadi. Ia membangunkan namja yang berada didekatnya.

"Tao-sshi."

Namja itu perlahan membuka matanya. Ia menatap Baekhyun lalu menatap sekitar. "Dimana ini?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi sepertinya kita berada di sebuah penginapan."

Pemain lainnya mulai bangun. Kris berdiri dan mendekati pintu. Ia membukanya, namun terkunci. "Sial." desisnya.

"Aku akan pecahkan jendelanya." Suho bangkit dan hendak mengambil kursi, tapi ditahan oleh Xiumin.

"Jendelanya memakai teralis jendela. Kursinya tak akan memecahkan kaca." ucapnya.

"Kalaupun tanpa teralis, kita tak bisa memecahkan kaca ini." Kyungsoo berbicara setelah mengamati kaca itu dari dekat. "Kaca ini sangat tebal."

"Itu artinya... kita terkunci di rumah ini?" tanya Tao. Semuanya terdiam, tidak bisa menjawab. Baekhyun tersadar sesuatu.

"Bukannya... pemainnya ada duabelas orang?" Baekhyun menjadi pusat perhatian. Mereka semua mulai menghitung penghuni di rumah tersebut. "Kalian ingat nama-nama pemain yang tidak ada disini?"

"Sehun tidak ada." Tao bingung.

"Luhan dan Lay juga. " ucap Kris.

"Chen juga tidak ada." Xiumin terlihat khawatir.

"Chanyeol dan Kai." Kyungsoo mengingat-ingat.

_Tit. Tit. Tit._

Sesuatu menganggetkan mereka. Cahaya lampu berkedip-kedip dari leher mereka. Kalung itu bereaksi. Kemudian cahaya dari leher mereka memancar ke tengah diantara mereka. Muncullah sebuah robot yang sangat mereka kenal.

"Robot-sshi?"

**YO! MERINDUKANKU? [[ UwU ]]**

**AKU AKAN MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN KALIAN.**

**INI RONDE PERTAMA. KALIAN AKU BAGI MENJADI DUA. ENAM ORANG DIDALAM RUMAH DAN ENAM ORANG DI LUAR. TENANG SAJA, PINTU BISA TERBUKA NANTI, SAAT PEMAIN DILUAR SANA MEMBUKA PINTUNYA.**

**BEBERAPA DARI MEREKA MEMILIKI MISI DILUAR SANA. TIDAK JAUH KOK. JIKA MEREKA BELUM KEMBALI, KALIAN BOLEH VOTING TANPA MEREKA.**

_Tit._

Layar menghilang. Kalung besi mereka berhenti memancarkan sinar. Mereka mendesah.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Suho.

"Kita tidak bisa asal menuduh." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Toh tidak ada apapun yang terjadi kan? Ini masih siang." Xiumin tersenyum. "Kita hanya perlu menunggu mereka membuka pintu itu."

"Benar." Ucap yang lainnya. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk, menuruti hal itu. Namun dalam hatinya, ia merasa gelisah.

"Oke! Kalau begitu, boleh kita memeriksa rumah ini dulu?" usul Kris.

Mereka menjelajahi penginapan ini. Semuanya tampak sederhana namun mewah. Mereka memeriksa dari dapur. Di dapur tersedia persediaan makanan yang lengkap, kulkas mereka penuh dengan makanan dan minuman. Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ruang tengah, yaitu tempat mereka terbangun pertama kalinya. Mereka melewati ruangan itu lalu menuju ke atas. Lantai dua adalah kamar mereka. Terdapat sebelas kamar disana dilengkapi label nama yang kosong.

"Kenapa hanya sebelas kamar?" tanya Suho sambil berpikir keras.

"Itu artinya salah satu dari kita akan mati sebelum memasuki kamar ini." Kris menyahut singkat, dan mengundang rasa takut semuanya. "Dan... pintu kamarnya terkunci."

Mereka pun melanjutkan perjalanan hingga ke atap rumah ini. Disana mereka melihat sekitar rumah dari atas. Dari atap rumah ini, mereka melihat hamparan pohon mengelilingi mereka. Semuanya terasa sunyi. Pohon-pohon itu mengelilingi mereka hingga keujung mata memandang. Nihil, mereka tidak bisa melihat apapun selain pepohonan ini.

"Apa ada orang?"

"Tolong!"

"Hey! Chen!"

"Sehun! Jawab aku!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab mereka selain semilir angin dan gesekan dedaunan. Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya. Entah kenapa ia mengkhawatirkan satu orang yang kini tidak ada dihadapannya.

"Chanyeol..."

**.**

**.**

**Werewolf Party Game**

**.**

**.**

"Ahhhh, aku bosan."

Tao kini sedang tiduran di sofa. Sedikit tidak wajar, karena kakinya berada di sandaran sofa, dan kepalanya di bawah. Ia hanya menatap langit-langit ruang tengah dengan pandangan kosong. Kris yang berada disampingnya hanya melirik.

"Bagaimana kalau kita mengobrol saja? Sejujurnya aku bosan juga." Xiumin menyahut. Ini sudah tiga jam mereka duduk dan bermalas-malasan ria. Bahkan mereka memakan beberapa roti dan meminum sebotol mineral. Tentu saja hal itu sudah dibagi oleh Kyungsoo. Ia hanya memberikan satu roti untuk satu orang dan tiga botol mineral yang harus berbagi berdua. Perut mereka sudah penuh, dan kini mereka bingung ingin melakukan apa.

"Kira-kira, bagaimana ya kondisi mereka diluar sana?" ucap Baekhyun khawatir.

"Kau khawatir dengan orang yang tak kau kenal?" tanya Kris mendengus.

"Bagaimanapun, mereka kan teman kita." gumam Baekhyun, dan masih bisa didengar. Ucapannya langsung menarik perhatian semua orang disana.

"Teman?" Tao membeo. Ia menyikut Kris yang berada disampingnya. "Kau mau menjadi teman pembunuh bayaran?"

Kali ini Kris tersenyum remeh. "Untuk partner dari orang yang sudah membunuh ayah dan ibu sahabatku, tentu saja aku tidak sudi."

Tao mengangkat bahunya. Ia menatap Baekhyun. "Kau dengar kan? Orang normal mana yang menganggap orang asing adalah temannya?"

"Kita memang tidak berteman sekarang. Tapi aku yakin, kalau kita dipertemukan bukan dari game ini, kita akan menjadi teman yang baik." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Tao langsung tertawa keras.

"Kau gila!" Ia melompat dan membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk. "Kalau kau bertemu denganku, mungkin kau akan kubunuh duluan. Kau sangat lucu, Baekyoni."

"Namanya Baekhyun." Koreksi Suho.

"Aaa, itu maksudku."

"Tapi aku percaya dengannya." Kyungsoo menyahut. Ia tersenyum pada Baekhyun. "Jika kita bertemu di dunia sebenarnya, kita akan menjadi teman yang baik."

Baekhyun ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. "Gomawo, Kyungsoo."

_TENG! TENG! TENG!_

Mereka kaget mendengar suara yang menghiasi rumah ini. "Ah, sudah waktunya voting." Ucap Xiumin. Mereka pun duduk di dua belas kursi di ruang tengah itu. Kursi itu tersusun melingkar, dan hal itu memudahkan mereka untuk berdiskusi dan mengobrol. Kursi itu kini hanya terpenuhi setengah, sedangkan setengahnya kosong. Sebentar lagi, voting akan dimulai.

_BZZT!_

Sebuah layar muncul disamping mereka. Beberapa yang membelakangi layar tersebut menoleh dan terbelalak melihat apa yang ditampilkan oleh layar tersebut. Layar itu menampilkan gambar seorang namja yang terbujur kaku didekat pohon. Bahunya terkoyak hingga leher. Bekas cakaran menghiasi lengan dan kakinya serta wajahnya. Darah membasahi wajah lembutnya juga tubuhnya. Bagian perutnya terkoyak dan tangannya menggenggam kartu werewolfnya.

Kyungsoo memegangi perutnya, mual. Baekhyun menutup matanya. Suho memalingkan wajahnya, tak kuat melihat mayat tersebut di layar. Xiumin menatap dengan kaget. Tao menatap penuh takjub. Sementara Kris...

Ia tak percaya dan mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Giginya menggertak marah, matanya menatap tajam layar tersebut. Ia mengepalkan tangannya menahan emosi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Werewolf Party Game**

_Day 1_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Werewolves** killed** Zhang Yixing**

.

.

.

** Get ready to voting!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2 : GAME START! – END**

* * *

_**BACOD ZONE**_

**Anra : YIXING-KUUUU OH NOOOOO [ QwQ ]**

**Ray : CHANYEOL-KU MANAA [TwT] *digeplak**

**Anra : Chanyeol punya aku!**

**Ray : *gak terima* punyaku!**

**Anra : AKU!**

**Ray : AKU!**

***Authors Dibakar readers***

**Okeee, terimakasih sudah membaca. Nantikan chapter duanya :3**

**See you!**


End file.
